1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carryable optical magnifying device that can be carried during use by the user, and relates in particular to binoculars or field-glasses, and particularly to a binocular device, with a carrying strap attached to the housing of the magnifying device.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Carrying strap fastenings are known from German Patents DE 80 06 381, DE 36 17 423, DE 32 33 801 and DE 34 19 298, having the fastening elements arranged outside the binoculars. A disadvantage of this is that the fastening elements can become hooked to the clothing of the user of the binoculars.
Furthermore, it is known in binoculars to fasten a round cord with thickened ends in the ends of two hinges toward the eyepiece by means of screws, which reduce the diameter of the cord. However, this solution functions only for round cords and for binoculars with two hinge axes between the halves of the binoculars, and has the disadvantage that the distance between the two cord fastenings is very small, to that it can very quickly lead to a twisting of the binoculars during wearing, so that the binoculars cannot be worn in a secure position.